With the development of lottery industry, demands on lottery ticket printers become more and more. Traditional lottery ticket printers only have a function of printing, therefore, at the lottery ticket sales outlets, it is necessary to have a printer for lottery ticket printing, and also to have a scanning-printing integrated machine for lottery ticket cashing. Thus, the equipment cost of lottery ticket sellers is increased, and the lottery ticket selling equipment occupies large space because of its large size.
Chinese invention patent application No. 200910141896.4 discloses a scanning-printing integrated machine, as shown in FIG. 1, the printing-scanning integrated machine, in which a scanning passage 11′ and a transition passage 21′ for supplying the printing medium meet together at a paper feed end of a printing passage 12′, can achieve the function of lottery ticket printing and lottery ticket cashing.
When the scanning-printing integrated machine is executing the operation of cashing, first insert the lottery ticket to be cashed into the scanning passage 11′ from a paper inlet 6′, acquire the information of the lottery ticket to be cashed by a scanning device 3′, then the lottery ticket to be cashed is fed into the printing passage 12′ from the scanning passage 11′ and discharged from a paper outlet 7′ after an invalid mark is printed on the cashed lottery ticket by a printing device 4′. When the scanning-printing integrated device is executing the operation of printing, the printing medium is delivered from a paper holding device 5′, via a transition passage 21′, to the printing passage 12′, the printed medium is discharged from the paper outlet 7′ after the printing device 4′ printed information on the printing medium, and unprinted medium in the printing passage 12′ returns into the transition passage 21′.
Although the above technical solution provides a scanning-printing integrated machine for lottery ticket printing and cashing, like traditional printers, the machine provided by the solution can not detect the integrality of the printed contents, even if the ticket is invalidated due to incomplete printed contents of the ticket, it is also regarded that a valid ticket is printed out and the number of the ticket is registered in the software system of the host. Therefore, the ticket bought by the user may not be used normally because of incomplete contents such as bar code, key number and amount of money of the ticket. It will seriously harm the property interests of the ticket user, and cause unnecessary dispute between the ticket user and the ticket distributor.